Time Passes By & Memories Fade
by hysterical laughter
Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random and shorter than last time...
1. Prologue

**_Time Passes By and Memories Fade_ **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time… you might want to read the Galaxy of Stars before reading this one if you have not done so...

**Prologue**

It had been a week since Mars exploded… it had been a week since they had searched the debris for remains or anything. A week since they found Ryoma's small palm computer, burnt and in pieces beyond repair. It was also a week since the memorial for the brave soldier and their fallen captain. Although many lives were lost they had achieved peace. It was peace that was achieved with a price…

The Nadesico C crew returned to earth, everyone celebrated their heroes however they didn't feel like they deserved the celebration… after all the real heroes died a heroes death. They all knew they had to continue on with life… live life to the fullest and continue to remember those who gave up theirs to let others live. No matter what their loved one's would be the one watching over them from the sky. That's what they were told and that's what they now believed.

It was a tearful reunion with their family. There were many hugs and many kisses from their family and loved one's. Mr. Seiya's family was also there, this children running up to him and hugging him and his wife cried in relief for his safe return. Their family had feared the worst them they heard of Mars' destruction. Jun and Inez stood at the side watching on.

"If only the outcome was different…" said Inez quietly.

"Yes…" said Jun, "There were many times I dreamt of this moment… but never like this…"

"We would have never thought that it would turn out like this…" agreed Inez. "However Ruri-Ruri does always do unexpected things…"

"That she does… that she does…" whispered Jun and looked up into the blue sky and wondered if they were all looking down at them.

"I wonder how long this peace will last?" said Inez.

"Huh?" Jun looked over to Inez.

"Peace doesn't last forever," explained Inez, "Ruri-Ruri knows that… there's probably going to be trouble in small portions…"

"Aye…" replied Jun. "Let's hope their sacrifice wasn't in vain…"

"No sacrifice is ever in vain," said Inez. "Each sacrifice has a different outcome… bad or good, never the less the sacrifice has it's own results."

"All we can do is to make sure that that sacrifice isn't short lived," continued Inez.

"So your not going to leave?" asked Jun.

"No… I feel that there's something I can still give to help the cause of peace…" said Inez. "It's strange watching from the sidelines isn't it?"

Jun and Inez continued to watch the family's smother their returning loved one's.

**I'm back!!!! (finally!!!) Sorry for not posting this up sooner!!! it's was crazy!!! 1st it was world youth day (more like week)... and when i came back it was uni... arg!!! then there was the psych exam of hell... had a question about hermione and ron (and i was thinking what the hell?) something about whey ron is attached to hermione and it was mulitple choice... none of the choices were about his feeling towards her or about friendship so it was very strange... oh wellz... i have to get my groove back... lol... i have everything planned in my head... just have to accumilate them into words... lol... sorry to say this story won't be as spectacular than any of my other PoT stories... oh! and a fore warning... it won't be as long as the prequel... it might even be worse cos i don't usually make sequel... my first sequel!!! squeal!!! lol... please tell me what you think!!! i don't mind if their harsh comments... that'll probably motivate me a bit more... lol... i must warn you i'll take me a bit longer to update than usual as i have to collect my thought... somehow i've got ideas for other stories but i want to complete this one before starting the others... so my ideas might get jumbled in one weird mess in my mind right now... have to focus on one story at a time or else i'll never get anything done... i wonder who i should kill off in this fic??? hmm... lol.. jk... lol**


	2. Chapter 1

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**arg!!! it's been so long!!! im sorry if i caused a long wait... so much happened... like birthdays... get together's and chores i have to do for my mum... a bit crazy... and not to mention i was a bit lazy too... i really have to motivate myself to complete this story... lol... i've been getting so many ideas for other stories and some of them can be seen on my bio... it's short and might not make sense because then i might take pages if i elaborate... lol... then i was cleaning my bookshelf and found another incomplete story that i forgot all about... arg!!! so many stories in my head... well like i said before... this will be shorter than my other stories... (and my not be as good) but hopefully it's enjoyable... have fun reading!!! and i'll try to motivate myself!!! love you heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!! and thanks for reading!!!**

** Chapter 1: Three Years**

Three years passed and life continued on and waited for no one. The regulars continued with school and the Nadesico crew continued to work for Nergal… it wasn't long before it was the third anniversary of the day Mars exploded. The third year's who were in junior high were now third years in high school. It was only a few months before their graduation. Although they all filled in their preferences and headed it to the teacher, they all wanted to work for Nergal once again. However they couldn't exactly write that on their preference sheet, could they?

The regulars continued to play tennis, attempting to do their best. Although they still enjoyed the adrenaline rush, it wasn't the same anymore. Even though they enjoy every day like they should, they still hold back unconsciously. They each knew it was because of what they felt was missing in their life, or rather, someone.

This emptiness was also felt by those working in Nergal, especially by those who were from the old crew. There was much that happened during the years that were brought to the attention of Nergal… but that was soon going to change.

BREAK HERE

"Nyah…! Oishi what's so interesting in the newspaper?" asked Eiji as he looked over his shoulder.

Syuichiroh frowned, "There's another missing person… this is the twentieth person this month…"

Eiji frowned, "Weren't there more people disappearing last month?"

"This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute…" said Syuichiroh.

BREAK HERE

"This isn't good," said a man.

"This is the hundredth person that has strangely died or disappeared," said another.

"The question is what are we going to do? And who is behind this?" stated a woman.

"We don't know… however we must find out before more disappear…" said another man.

The sliding door opened, "Ah… commander… mission report?"

"There is no sign of any remnant of the ruin," said the person.

"It makes sense now…" said one man.

BREAK HERE

"Buchou… can we have a day off practice?" asked Momo, while holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Ah…" said Tezuka, "We'll go together…"

The Seigaku tennis regulars gathered and walked out of the school together; no one in the tennis club questioned their behaviour. The regulars travelled in silence, they did not even talk on the train. The silence wasn't awkward as one would think but somehow it was welcoming. After forty-five minutes of travelling and walking, they reached their destination and stopped in surprise.

"It's Rikkai and Hyoutei!" exclaimed Eiji as he broke the silence. In front of them was their two rival teams standing and kneeling in front of a tomb stone. The two teams besides Seiichi looked up from their prayer.

After a minute or so Seiichi looked up and smiled at the other team, "We would have thought that you would have arrived before us or already visited…"

"We don't have the luxury of having school close to here unlike you," muttered Takeshi.

"We thought that you were the ones that cleaned up her grave," said Akaya.

"Must be Commander Aoi…" thought Syuusuke out loud.

"Don't' you find it strange that there's people going missing?" asked Bunta.

"Indeed," replied Yuushi.

"Seriously… There must be some sort common difference between these missing people," said Gakuto.

"What can we do about it?" asked Masaharu.

"Well… we are part of Nergal aren't we?" asked Syuusuke, "I'm sure they're looking into this…"

"However I doubt that they would allow us to know the specifics of that so called case," said Choutarou.

"…"

'He's right…' thought everyone.

"But I'm sure Commander Aoi would be willing to give us some information…" said Hiroshi with a grin. "After all… he's pretty lenient…"

"Or we could always ask our parents…" suggested Syuichiroh, "They are in Nergal as well…"

They all turned to him as if he was crazy, which caused him to sweat drop, "Or maybe not…"

"Nyah…!!! It's mean to be discussing this in front of Ochibi!" said Eiji.

"Technically she's not physically here but in space…" pointed out Gakuto.

"I know that!" growled Eiji, "But this is Ochibi's grave…"

**okay... not my best work... a tad on the strange side i think... but at least i've updated... he he he... i feel a tad evil... but then again... everyone is evil to an extent... i'm just a bit stranger than most... once again... i hope that this chapter was alright... oh and a few people have been asking about ryoma... hmmm... is she alive??? i wonder...? could she have survived a planet explosion??? maybe... maybe not... one thing for sure is that ryoma's/ruri's name will appear randomly... hope that keeps everyone satisfied at least until her name pops up again... thanks for reading!!! hugs and kisses!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**Arg!!! im sorry!!! it's taking me a long time to update!!! i've been very busy and haven't been around the computer much!!! please forgive me!!! first off i have to say i won't be updating this story anytime in january... reaon: new years festival... yep im selling in the new years festivals (yes it's plural, meaning more than one festival)... it's going to take the whole of january... and the preparation for each festival takes a week each... but i will be back in febuary...me promise... which is connected to my New Year's resolution: which is to finish this story before March, if not i'll cry... and if i don't update in feb. i give you permission to message to and tell me off... lol... fun fun fun!!!**

**also i would like to thank Fallenangel Sayu and bunnykim89 for taking the time to leave a review on my second chapter... i would have sent a reply back individually but my time on the comp is short, sorry!!!**

**i apologise if this story does not live up to everyone's expectations... (it definitely did not live up to mine... it made sense and sounded cool in my head)... hopefully after this long break from writing will get my head out of the gutter... wish me luck!!! thanks for reading!!! love you!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 2: Another Loss**

"This is getting out of hand…" said Kuwahara.

"Indeed…" agreed Genchiroh, the Rikkai regulars were crowded around the news paper and looked at the headline. Ms. Inez died in a shuttle crash…

"A Nergal personnel this time…" said Bunta.

"People are disappearing and dropping like flies…" said Akaya.

"It seems these disappearances are more serious that it seems…" said Renji. "Much like a serial killer…"

"However the question is how they pick their target…" said Seiichi as he stared at the newspaper.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand…" said Jun as he nibbled on the piece of watermelon in his hands.

"I agree, Jun, however we still have to figure out who they are and their intentions before we do anything," said Admiral Mitsumaru as picked up this third piece of melon.

A screen appeared, and a woman appeared, "Commander Aoi there's a call for you…"

"What?!" exclaimed Jun, "Didn't I tell you to not patch any calls through?"

"Well they claimed to be a good acquaintance of yours… and who would claim that?" asked the woman. The image of the woman disappeared and was replaced with the image of Yumiko.

"Aoi-kun… how are you?" asked Yumiko cheerfully.

'Out of all the people to get patched through it had to be her…' thought Jun sulkily.

"So… how's the investigation about the missing people going?" asked Yumiko.

Jun turned the other way and chewed on this melon. Yumiko pouted, "Oh, tell me…. Please… please… pretty please…"

"I'll go out with you," tried Yumiko.

"What!?" exclaimed Jun.

"Jun's a good commander…" said Admiral Misumaru quietly.

"There's no doubt about that," said Admiral Munetake, "how ever he's too nice and easily breaks…"

Yumiko smiled sweetly, and Jun turned to the two conversing admirals, "Why don't you try it!"

* * *

"Nee-san… did he tell you anything?" asked Syuusuke to his sister.

"Gomen ne, Syuusuke," smiled Yumiko, "it seems Commander Aoi is more tight-lipped then before…"

"That's okay, Nee-san," smiled Syuusuke. "I guess it's probably a tope secret thing…"

"It seems Jun grew a little," giggled Yumiko. Syuusuke looked at his sister questioning, "I've heard from many people the Jun usually is really shy around women and that he's to lenient and nice."

Syuusuke frowned, "Are you talking about the same commander?"

"I wad thinking about the same thing…" said Yumiko, "But that's what I heard before I met him… I know he's a bit shy to women… I guess that happens when your single and never went out with anyone…"

"…"

* * *

"Any news?" asked Genchiroh to his father.

"I'm sorry son… but it seems that they won't tell me a thing," said his father. "I'm sure they're just too busy to tell us… although… I wouldn't say eating watermelon as part of being busy doing their job."

"…!"

* * *

"Is there any news?" asked Keigo.

"I'm sorry, Keigo… but they won't ever tell the great Atobe anything," said his father, "Which means they're seriously wanting to get down to business…"

"However won't it help to have the Atobe's helping them?" asked Keigo.

"They would ask for it if they need it son," explained his father, "after all… this is Nergal we're talking about…"

Keigo nodded in understanding.

"On the other hand I'm not sure how serious they are if the Admirals and the commander are sitting down eating watermelon," pondered Atobe out loud as an after thought.

Keigo did a double take upon hearing this, "EATING WATERMELON?!"

* * *

"So… did you receive any news?" asked Takeshi.

"Iie… I'm sorry but my dad couldn't get any information on the situation," apologised Takashi.

"My parents doesn't know anything either," said Akaya.

Everyone shook their as a negative, it seemed no one was able to get any information about the possible investigation about the missing people and the mysterious deaths.

**there you have it!!! the 2nd chapter!!! hope it was alright!!! makes you start to wonder if their taking the missing people's situation serious... lol... i wonder if i should kill off the bad guys... (since i seem to be killing at least one or more characters in most of my stories... ::must stop doing it::) any ways ... i hope you all enjoyed it!!! i'll see you all in febuary!!! and hopefully more often as well!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**im half back now!!!! and when i mean half back... i mean that im currently waiting for microsoft office so i can continue typing... lol... lame excuse i know... but at least i've updated!!!! anyhow... thanks for all the reviews!!! i really appreciate it!!! and i just realised something... i forgot the disclaimers... for most of my stories... arg!!! okay here it is...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis or Nadesico... if i did... i think the show would become bankrupt... lol(exaggerated i know)**

**anyhow... thanks to everyone for waiting patiently for this next chapter... and i'll immediately get started on the next one... (hopefully) so that i can fulfill my New Years resolution... (somehow i think my stories are getting more farfetched and strange...) please enjoy the story!!! love you!!! hugs ans kisses!!!**

**Chapter 3: Step too far**

"…" Syuusuke just stared at the newspaper in his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumiko, as she walked up to her brother who was at the breakfast table. She looked over his shoulder to the newspaper, "…"

On the front page Inez's photo was one of the few that were on the front page. The headline article explained that the shuttle bound for the moon exploded as it was going through the stratosphere.

"This can't be coincident," said Yumiko.

"This might be the thing that would give Nergal the push they need…" said Syuusuke, "One of their own is now the victim…"

"I hope your right, Syuusuke…" said Yumiko in a worried tone.

* * *

"Sir… there a disturbance in sector C" said a woman.

"Send Eric's team to investigate it…" said the man.

"Hai…"

* * *

"S#$t!!!" swore he man in black.

"What is it?" asked the other man, as he and others looked towards the other man who swore.

"Eric… it seems that Experiment 1821189," said a voice of a woman.

Eric swore under his breath, "This can't he happening… I thought this sector was the most secure and most protected sector in this whole damn building!? Are you sure it's that experiment, Emiko?"

"Not protected enough it seems and yes… Experiment 1821189," scoffed Emiko, "Should we tell the doctor?"

"Yes… Minano, go and inform the doctor," said Eric.

"Yes," said Minano and left the lab.

Eric turned to the six others, "We split up and find the experiment…"

"What's amazing is the fact that the door wasn't forced open," said one of the men.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" muttered Eric.

"What is it, captain?" asked the man.

"We must find the experiment at all cost," said Eric with a hardened voice, "failure is not an option."

"Yes sir!" answered his subordinates.

* * *

A man in a white medical coat behind the desk clenched his fist, "Experiment 1821189…"

The man evil smirked and licked his lips, "Let the cat and mouse game, begin…"

'We'll keep low and see what will happen…' thought the man with an evil grin, 'oh I love this thrill… I can't wait when you come back…"

"In the end… there is nothing they could do… nothing to stop my master plan!!!" the man then continued to cackle.

Outside the office people who walked pass his office started to shiver at the sound of such a spin shivering sound and hurried down the hall the get away from the sadistic sound.

* * *

The tennis regulars from all three school once again found them-selves meeting each other. This time it wasn't at a grave yard… they were outside a business building that they knew was the disguise of one of Nergal's branch headquarters.

"Well, seems like we're all thinking the same thing… again…" said Bunta.

"It seems so…" muttered Kaoru.

"Commander Aoi!" called out Eiji excitedly. Jun, who was on the other side of the road wearing casual clothes, sharply turned in their direction and then rushed over…

"Don't you know what it means to be subtle?" hissed Jun.

"Sorry…" apologised Syuichiroh. "We didn't know…"

'Seriously… why bother hiding an organisation,' thought Jun, as he looked at the big building, 'if there's going to be someone who's going to shout it out to everyone just outside…'

"Is there something you need?" asked Jun.

"We wanted to come and visit…" smiled Syuusuke.

"There's no need for a social visit," said Jun.

"We also wanted to know, how the case was going?" asked Seiichi with a smile.

"You don't need to worry…" said Jun professionally, "We can't divulge any information, if that's what you want…"

"But we can help, NYAH!!!" tried Eiji.

"We already have enough officers working on the case… anymore and it would be suspicious," explained Jun.

"Also you all should be keeping up with your studies," said Jun, "That would be even more suspicious…"

"Now if you'll excuse me… I'll be going now," said Jun as he made his way to the revolving doors.

"How are you holding up after Ms. Fressange?" asked Renji. "How can you go to work shortly after this incident…?"

Jun stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around, "You'll never truly understand… but right now... is the time I most definitely have to be at work…"

Jun's voice was serious and very deep, "All of you have to grow up and think before you speak…"

With that said he left and entered the building.

"Mou… he was so mean!!!" whined Eiji, "We just wanted to see how he was doing and help out…!"

"Saa… it can't be helped," said Syuusuke.

**chapter 3 is over with!!! somehow... i think this story is getting weirder... but the good thing is that the bad guy has now appeared... sort of... if anyone is confused (like me) about the story... please don't hesitate and ask anything... well then thanks again for reading this story!!! love you all heaps and hopefully i update soon!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**Finally another update!!! weee!!!! hopefully... i'll be constantly updating!!! so you all won't be to bored!!!! on the downside... it seems my plotline is a bit too obvious... or people are really good at guessing... lol... maybe i should do something random and unpredictable??? lol... anyhow... im moving back to my other bro's home today and i'll be internet deprived... arg!!! but im hoping to update on saturday (my time)... before i go to my friend's b'day party... hopefully there is a free comp at the internet cafe... ::prays:: don't worry... i'll force myself to achieve my new years resolution!!! ( i seriously don't want to drag this story on... and lose interest in it...)**

**on a weirder note... my little brother and my mum forced me to try and get my learners permit... technically my little bro wanted it and said 'let's do it together!' but seriously i didn't want it... but oh wellz... on the day my bro couldn't find his birth certificate and couldn't do the test... and i passed... lol... i didn't want it and i got it!!! lol... poor him... oh well...**

**anyhow... thanks everyone for those who read and reviewed the previous chapter!!! i know it's short... but im hoping that the next chapter would be a tad longer (i hope)... hope you enjoy reading this chapter!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 4: Stranger and the Genius**

Jun walked down the street towards the tennis courts, knowing fully well that he would find the group there.

"Aoi-san!" exclaimed Oishi when he saw the young commander walk towards them.

"What brings you here?" asked Seiichi politely.

"Assignment…" answered Jun as he produced a manila folder for them to see. Kunimitsu took the folder and scanner through the papers.

"Survey and report of any peculiar behaviour in our area," summarised Kunimitsu.

"That's all?" asked Takeshi, "We just report random behaviour while people die and go missing?!?"

Jun looked annoyed, "We know who the targets are… however we must find who are committing these offenses…"

"At this moment in time, you are still in training and at school… there are many documents and case that need to be done…" said Jun, "we can not afford to put trainees in an investigation."

"Even though we're trainees we still fought on the Nadesico," pointed out Akaya.

"Yes… that's true…" agreed Jun, "However investigations are very different… it's not done as a group and team… and right now… we don't want anyone's attention drawn to high schoolers…"

"But isn't the investigation more important? You need all the people you can get to help…" pointed out Bunta.

"Not so… all high rank officers are the ones on this case…" said Jun, "Not just anyone can just join the case…"

"Then why are we just having such a petty case…" asked Takeshi.

"By monitoring abnormal activity we can narrow down the areas that should be investigated thoroughly," said Jun. "Do you still think this is petty?"

"…"

"I still think this sucks," muttered Akaya under his breathe.

"What about Hari Makibi?" asked Sadaharu.

"He is currently on surveillance as we speak and also dealing with abnormalities in the cyber world…" said Jun offhandedly.

"What about…" started Renji, but was cut off.

"Saburota is currently in space, now excuse me… I need to get back to work…" said Jun as he turned and left.

"He's getting weirder isn't he?" asked Eiji, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few days time

"Everything is abnormal, Nyah!" exclaimed Eiji, "I didn't know my neighbour walks his dog at exactly the same time I went to school!"

"I'm not sure if that's really strange though," said Takashi.

"Really…? I thought it was a bit suspicious," said Eiji.

"I have a strange feeling that this was a joke," said Takeshi. "I think we've been jibbed…"

"Do you think we should pay another visit to our dear commander?" asked Syuusuke with a smile filled with sadist.

"Um… what if he's busy? We might be disturbing the investigation," said Syuichiroh.

"Well… he's making us do such useless things… I think he deserves the disturbance," said Bunta as he chewed his gum.

"Excuse me," said a man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"May we help you?" asked Seiichi politely.

"Have you seen anything or anyone peculiar around here?" asked the man.

"Like what?" asked Akaya.

"Anyone oddly suspicious," provided the man, "events out of the ordinary?"

"Why?" hissed Kaoru.

"I've received a call that strange things have been happening and I'm investigating any possible links," said the man professionally.

"Well…" started Akaya, "Now that you mention it…"

Everyone turned to the boy and waited for him to speak.

"I would say that you look a tad suspicious here…" said Akaya.

"Kirihara!" reprimanded Genchiroh.

"I apologise on his behalf," said Seiichi.

"It's quite alright…" The man's cell phone rang, "Excuse me…"

"Report…" they heard, "What's your location? I'll be there immediately…"

The man turned to the tennis regulars, "Thank you for you cooperation… have a nice day…"

They watched as the man left.

"That… was awkward," said Takeshi.

"Well, you would define that as suspicious wouldn't you?" asked Takashi, as he scratched his head.

"Very suspicious," said Bunta as he nodded his head.

**much later....**

"Report..." said Jun, as the tennis regulars met up with him.

"The only suspicious thing that happened was a suited guy that approached us today," said Syuusuke thoughtfully.

Jun looked thoughtful, "Did he say where he was from?"

"Now that you mentioned it... no... he just said that he received a call and checking out 'strange things' in the area," said Seiichi.

"That does sound suspicious... he doesn't seem to be from Nergal..." said Jun. "Did he say anthing else?"

"No... he was called away," said Takashi.

"What time was it?" asked Jun out of the blue.

"3.30," answered Kunimitsu.

"That was the time there was a power surge of the whole grid," said Jun to himself, "That can't be a coincident... therefore something must have happened..."

"..."

"Nyah!!! My neighbour walks the dog at the exactly time i go to school," said Eiji suddenly, "That's strange right? Right? I mean no one can be that punctual!!!"

"Lieutenant Yamato Kenji, is always precise with his times," said Jun.

"LIEUTENANT!?!" excalimed everyone.

"You mean...?" started Eiji.

"He's your superior," finished Jun.

"Did you place him there?" asked Syuichiroh, "I mean... he's lived there for a long time... it's a coincidence isn't it?"

"There are no such things as coincidences when Ruri ordered that they be placed there, when she became captain," said Jun.

"They...?"

"You mean there's more of them?" asked Bunta.

"Yes... There is a Nergal personal living near each of you," said Jun.

"We were under the watchful eye of Nergal all along?" asked Akaya. "Echizen was placing spies on us?"

"She has never meet you or known any of you, when she gave the order," said Jun, "All she said that it is a percautionary measure... it was never to spy on you..."

"..."

"In the end she seemed to have perfectly placed them..." said Jun as he walked away. He then stopped ans turned around and smiled, "after all she's a genius..."

**Done!!!! chapter four completed!!! next chapter is on saturday... (hopefully... wish me luck)... question... should i refer to ryoma, ruri or ryoma... or the tennis regulars call her ryoma while the people who's known her for a long time ruri??? i think i prefer the last option... since the tennis regulars has known her as ryoma/echizen/ ochibi... and the others know her as hoshino ruri... what do you think??? Anyhow... thanks for reading and i hoped it was alright... love you all heaps!!! hugs ans kisses!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**Yay!!! right on time!!! luckly my friend's b'day party doesn't start until the afternoon... or else i wouldn't be able to update the story... thanks again for all the review... i ended up making the tennis regulars refer to ryoma as ryoma and the old Nadesico crew (Nadesico A that is) refer to her a Ruri... ( well those who survived from Nadesico A like Jun, Ms. Inez, Seiya, Prospector... oh and the higher ups...) then the rest of the people can refer to her as commander Hoshino... or obsessed fans would refer to her as the cybernetic fairy...**

**like any story... disclaimers apply... no... i don't own or will ever own Prince of Tennis or Nadesico...**

**WaRnInG:** randomness ahead... and tones of confusion... other than that... please enjoy the story... love you all!!! hugs and kisses!!!

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

One week passed since the strange occurrence of the suited man and the reported power surge. Authorities concluded that the power surged was caused by a faulty wire. Which seemed rather farfetched, one wire caused the power surge?

Although one would say that everything was back to normal. It was not so for the tennis regulars. After Jun had informed them of Nergal personnel in their area, they became rather alert. They started to pay extra attention to their neighbours and sure enough they noticed that they could (or that they hoped they could) pinpoint who were not normal civilians.

"Ne... ne... Do you think that we were under surveillance this whole time?" asked Eiji.

"Commander Jun did say that Ryoma placed then there long before she meet us," said Syuusuke, "It seems rather too convenient..."

"To supervise our parents maybe?" guessed Takakshi, "They were probably in Nergal before we were even born..."

"But why spy on them?" asked Takeshi.

"But why?" asked Akaya, "Were on the same side... we're not evil..."

"No... But there is a great possibility that the strange people popping up in the area may be," pointed out Sadaharu.

"Ryoma may have placed them there to watch for any abnormalities in the are regardless..." continued Renji.

"It's like Ryoma knew that something like this would happen, before she even got here," muttered Yuuta, "She's no normal person..."

"There was another power surge last night," grunted Kaoru.

"It seems rather odd to have 2 surges in the one month," commented Renji, "There is no chance of it to be over charged since the use of electricity in each household has declined by 2 percent. Furthermore we did not have this problem before..."

The tennis regulars then decided to head to the public courts to clear their minds of this mind boggling problem. However they stopped whne they realised someone was missing.

"Kirihara, what's up?" asked Yuushi.

"Is there something wrong, Akaya?" asked Kuwahara.

"There was a girl... with red eyes..." said Akaya, as he pointed to the space between two trees.

"Nyah...! Are you seeing things?" asked Eiji, as he looked in that direction.

"Perhaps, you used you demon mode too much lately," commented Hiroshi. "You're seeing people with red eyes..."

"I'm serious! She had red eyes, not bloodshot!" exclaimed Akaya, "She even had **very** long jet black hair."

"There's no one in this district with those descriptions," grunted Genjiroh.

"But I'm sure I saw her!" insisted Akaya, "She just stared over here and then she just disappeared!!!"

"People don't just disappear," snorted Keigo.

"Actual they can," said Kunimitsu, "Bosson jumping is like disappearing..."

"It is unlikely that the girl is a Martian," pointed out Gakuto. "The last Martian was Ms. Inez."

"But people who have genetically altered genes can boson jump, Nyah!" said Eiji as he joined in.

Syuusuke looked thoughtful, "However it does not automatically mean that they are Class A jumpers... Ensign Hari Makebi isn't a Class A jumper even though his DNA was altered..."

"That is correct..."

... Long Pause...

"Who said that?" asked Bunta, as they all slowly turned around.

And all jumped in surprise.

"It seems that i haven't lost my touch," said Prospector as he pushed up his glasses.

'I didn't sense his approach,' thought Genjiroh, 'I must train harder...'

"Jeez... don't pop out of nowhere like that!" cried Eiji.

"You're like a ghost!" cried Gakuto.

"I promise you, Ruri's appearance is more silent than mine," said Prospector seriously, "even when she isn't even trying..."

"May we help you?" asked Seiichi politely.

Prospectors glasses glittered **(AN: weird...),** "I have an assignment for you..."

"A mission!?!" exclaimed Jiroh excitedly out of nowhere. No one realised that he woke up.

"No... an assignment," corrected Prospector.

"Isn't it the same?" asked Takeshi.

"Of course not... there is a big difference," said Prospector.

Everyone waited for the explanation...

....

....

....

....

None came...

"Now... aren't you going to ask what your assignment is?" asked Prospector.

'We were actually waiting for you to explain the difference between an assignment and a mission,' thought the tennis regulars.

"What's the miss... I mean... assignment?" asked Masaharu.

"I'm glad you asked!" said Prospector, "Your assignment is to report of Jun tomorrow..."

Everyone face faulted, 'THAT'S ALL?!?'

"He will then assign you your assignment that is for the mission," continued Prospector.

(AN: I'm now completely lost and confused...)

"Mission!!! We have a mission?!?" asked Choutarou.

"No... You will be assisting in someone's mission with your assignment... it is not your mission," said Prospector.

**Did i confuse you all??? i confused myself... lol... anyhow... i hope this was longer than my last chapter... still think it's a tad short for some reason... couldn't tell because i wrote it out before i typed it... and my hand writing practically changes with every line from big to small or squishy to spread out... lol... yes... i know... im rather old fashion to write it out... if i could i would have sent the story by mail rather than the net... im rather bad with comps... even though im supposed to be Generation Y where their really good with computers since they grow up with technology... lol... oh wells... thanks for reading my story!!! i'll attempt to update every 3 or 4 days... (hopefully... and notice the word try...) this way i might be able to successfully complete my new years resolution!!! any questions... please ask away!!! thanks again!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**Next chapter up!!! thanks for the reviews and thanks for everyone who read... i've taken up knitting... well... attempting anyways... well... i can't cast on or off... but still i think im doing well... but im sticking to scarves... their the easiest to do... anyhow... this is the next chapter... hopefully it's alright... maybe... i just wonder how it would end... probably attempt to not kill someone in this story... but i doubt i can... it's the easiest way to end a story... make someone die... like a few yrs ago... i was telling a friend that maybe i should do a crossover story with naruto, cardcaptor sakura and harry potter... and he told me that it should end with an atmoic bomb... i know... starange... anyhow... i hope you enjoy the story!!! thanks for reading!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 6: The Abducted Connection**

"Eiji... do you know where we're going?" asked Syuichiroh.

"To Commander Jun," said Eiji proudly, as he led the way.

"Yes... but where?" asked Akaya.

Eiji stopped mid step, "Nyah...!!! I don't know where we're supposed to go!"

Everyone sighed.

"Come to think of it... Mr. Prospector never really informed us where were we're supposed to meet," said Takeshi.

"In other words... we don't know where we're going," said Yuushi.

"Oi... Kikumaru-sempai... isn't that you're neighbour?" asked Takeshi as he pointed to a tall, masculine man who was sitting inside small bus.

"Mr. Tenjou... what's he doing here?" asked Eiji.

"Hurry up and get in," commanded Tenjou when they came within listening range.

"But why?" asked Eiji.

"Commander Jun, where else?" answered Tenjou. "Now hurry up, before we're late..."

'He's definitely a time freak,' thought then tennis regulars and they filed into the bus.

It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a familiar big skyscraper. Waiting outside was Jun, Hari and Saburota, all in uniform.

"Took you guys long enough," greeted Saburota.

Jun made his way into the building, "Hurry up... I'll brief you on the way..."

Everyone quickly followed suit.

"As you've all noticed... recently, there has been many strange disappearances," said Jun as a holographic screen appeared with each missing person's picture.

"Do you know what they all have in common?" asked Jun.

"They're Japanese???" asked Gakuto.

"No...," said Saburota, as he pointed to a few pictures. "A few of them are foreigners as well..."

"Every one of them are Class A Boson jumpers," said Jun, as he continued his brisk walk.

"But wasn't Ms. Inez the last one?" asked Syuusuke.

"No... Many of them live their own civilian lives, not at all connected to Nergal. However, because they were either raised or born on Mars automatically are referred as Class A jumpers," said Jun, "even if they have never jumped..."

"So there was a pattern after all," muttered Inui.

"Hey... It's that girl again!" said Akaya, as he pointed down the left corridor. They all stopped and turned see where he was pointing, and they saw nothing.

"There's no one..." scowled Genjiroh.

"I swear!!! It's the same girl from yesterday!" said Akaya, "red eyes and black hair... she disappeared again..."

"Sure... she Boson jumped," said Bunta sarcastically.

"She could have!!! She started to glow a bit!!!" said Akaya.

"There is not Class A jumper with that description," said Hari, "even if she wasn't, it'll be impossible to Boson jump without tulip crystals or even the black box..."

"What was her age?" asked Jun, everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Younger than us...?" guessed Akaya.

"It's possible then... to assume that she came from the past," said Jun as he continued walking.

"The past...? As in time travel?" asked Hari.

"Yes... The girl could be from the time of the Mars invasion..." said Jun.

"Can Class A jumpers really time travel?" asked Kunimitsu.

"No... however... signs of time travel has appeared once... Ms. Inez's younger self time travelled to the future... however, Ms. Inez herself does not know how to time travel..." said Jun.

"Then how...?" started Takashi.

"Fear... possibly..." said Jun. "A child's desire to be elsewhere to avoid danger can override the powers of nature itself..."

"But... she didn't look scared or confused," said Akaya.

"Then you might have imagined it," said Jun.

"We're here," said Jun as he scanned his hand on the monitor and pushed the doors open.

Everyone gaped. It was just like in the movies... a hugs dark room... a huge screen at front, rows of computers on many levels of flight... people busy talking and listening... others typing and writing... many papers everywhere... charts... phones ringing off the hook...

"Wow... so cool!!!" exclaimed Eiji, Takeshi, Akaya, Gakuto and Bunta at the same time.

"What is this place?" asked Seiichi.

"One of the control rooms," said Jun.

'One...! You mean there's more?' thought everyone.

Jun coughed, and they realised that they were spacing out and they still had to follow him to an office. When they walked inside the office they realised that they were not the only ones there. Admiral Misumaru was also there.

"Well now... since most of our main players are gathered let's start from the beginning..." said Misumaru.

"As you all know, there have been many disappearances lately... and I'm sure that Jun has already told you what they all had in common..." said Misumaru. "You are all probably wondering how they were able to get their hand on all the identities of the Class A jumpers..."

'We're actually just wondering what our assignments are and why we're here...' thought all the tennis regulars.

"We have received a tip off that there is a spy in our personnel..." said Misumaru.

"Eh...? Tip off??? From who?" asked Yuuta.

"We're not sure... however..." said Misumaru, "However, it was because of this tip off that we were able to make a connection between the missing people."

"Eh...!"

"There is an eighty percent chance that someone has hacked into your system and got the Class A jumpers' identity," said Sadaharu.

"And a twenty percent chance that you did not realise this until the tip off," continued Renji.

"Almost... if the system was hacked we would immediately know," said Misumaru. "The identities of the Class A jumpers are actually in several reports... not in our system but our paper files... which actually take up the whole basement..."

"One thing for sure is that the mole has been planted on us for a long time," said Misumaru, "It would be highly improbable that they would find all their names from the boxes of papers and reports. It would have taken them at least 5 years..."

"So you want us to find out who the mole is?" guessed Hiroshi.

"No..."

"Eh...?" everyone excluding Misumaru and Jun were surprised.

"You're not here to find who is the leak," said Misumaru. "We've already found who they are... our tip off lead us to them..."

"They...? You mean there was more than one???" asked Bunta.

"Yes... although the tip off really lead to one of them... it was easy to make them talk," said Jun.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Eiji.

"To get your assignments of course," said Misumaru.

'That term again...' thought the regulars.

"You'll be in your field of expertises once again," said Misumaru. "Your parents have already been notified and have already brought over your things..."

"Do we know who's behind this?" asked Syuusuke.

"Or the person who tipped us off..." added Yuuta.

"There are many possibilities with our tipoff..." said Misumaru and he turned to Jun, "If you please..."

"The first theory is that it may be an insider from the other side... they may have had enough and decided to warn us," said Jun, in serious voice. "However, it may also be someone inside Nergal that has suspicions of someone for a while and has been keeping a close eye..."

"Why didn't he or she report them to their superior if they were Nergal personnel?" asked Seiichi.

"That would be our first thought too," said Jun, "However, this person made the right decision... He or she may have realised if there was one spy in Nergal then there was a high possibility that there would be more..."

"Or they could believe that their superior was part of it..." added Hari as an afterthought.

"Yes... also, any reports of suspicious behaviour would have a whole investigation throughout Nergal... this would also compromise the other possible leak... and warn them about our security..." said Jun.

"But wouldn't that be better than allowing them to get the information they wanted and allowing all the kidnapping and killing to take place?" asked Kunimitsu. **(AN: he said a long sentence!!! More like a question rather than a sentence...)**

"It may have... it may not have..." said Jun, "However, if we had caught them then... they would have used dirtier methods as an end result..."

"How would..." started Syuichiroh.

"One of them confessed..." said Jun, "He said that we were lucky that they had caught them so late... they would have tortured people to get the information... or rather... use force..."

"We believe that the tip off may have already weighed out the possibilities... and also he or she may have been also watched..." ended Misumaru.

"How was the tip off received?" asked Inui.

"I received a phone call in my office," said Jun.

"Were you able to trace it?" asked Renji.

"There was no need to trace the call," said Jun.

"You knew where it came from?" asked Akaya.

"The ID from the phone was clear..." said Jun. "It was the phone from my quarters..."

"Eh...?"

"Your roommate?" guessed Eiji.

"He has a room to himself," said Saburota.

"Video camera," stated Ryou, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All looked over... no one went in or out of the room," said Jun.

"The camera was rigged," concluded Wakashi.

"We've had it looked over several times... nothing was wrong..." said Jun.

"Then there is only one conclusion," said Saburota. Everyone turned to him and waited for his answer.

"Ghosts..."

**That's the end of the chapter!!! hopefully it was alright... do you really think that it's a ghost??? lol... anyhow... starting the next chapter... it appears that there will be tones of scene changes... i think... well... not sure... i see how it turns out... anyhow... once again thanks for reading!!! love you all and see you next time!!! hugs and kisses!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Time Passes By & Memories Fade

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**yay chapter 7!!! i'll attmept to update on saturday (2 days from now... approximately...)... i really hope so!!! becaus apparenlt my mum accepted and invite to a b'day party... and because it's so far it's going to be a sleep over too!!! and that's on saturday night... so i'll try updating in the morning my time... don't worry i'm doing old school writing so i'll be writing out my chapters... uless somehow it turn out that there's a blackout then we're all doomed!!! thanks for everyone who read my story and those who have reviewed!!! it means a lot!!! yay!!! okay a warning about this chapter... it'll be jumping alot!!! like from one room to another... so i'm hoping the lines are visible... tell me if it's confusing so i might be able to change it... hopefully... anyways... the scene jumping was a bit of a long shot... i wasn't sure how it was going to turn out... but i found it fun and funny at the same time!!! oh!!! i think i've been spelling sanada's name wrong in previous chapters... i'll spell it right from now on.. or try to at least... lol... anyways... hope you enjoy reading... love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses...**

**disclaimer: i don't known prince of tennis or nadesico... however i do own the plot (i hope) and the villians... and i'm hoping that's all i'll ever own...lol**

**Chapter 7: Objective**

"G... G... Ghosts!!!" stuttered most of the regulars.

"That's the only logical explanation," said Saburota, he then raised his hands up, "You don't have to thank me all at once... I'm just doing my job..."

'That's the most illogical explanation there is...' thought everyone.

"It was that girl!" concluded Akaya. They all turned to him, "It has to be!!! She can disappear and reappear can't she!!! She fits in perfectly..."

Bunta placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have got to let go... you have to say goodbye to your imaginary friend..."

"She's not my imaginary friend!" shouted Akaya. "I seriously saw her!"

"Then it's rather strange or maybe convenient that you were the only one that was able to see her," said Keigo. "Correct, Kabaji?"

"Usu..."

"This isn't the matter if there is an imaginary friend/ghost or not," said Jun.

"Then what is it?" asked Keigo.

"We have to stop the bad guys of course," said Saburota, "What else is there?"

"How do you know that they could be good guys and we're bad guys?" asked Bunta. "For all we know they could be doing something good..."

"It's a matter of opinion," said Misumaru. "However, the abductions aren't exactly legal... so we must assume that we're doing the right thing..."

"Well... I think that's all," said Misumaru. "Your all dismissed..."

* * *

"We didn't get much info out of that..." muttered Gakuto.

"Not so..." said Seiichi, "We now know how all those missing people are connected to each other..."

"But they didn't tell us their objectives..." pointed out Takeshi.

"Indeed," said Syuusuke, "What would the objective be if they want all those Class A jumpers.

* * *

"It seem that they were about to ask more questions," said Misumaru to Jun, as they waited for their subordinates to leave the office.

"Probably asking what their objectives are," said Jun.

"Yes... I was lucky that I cut it short," said Misumaru, "We don't know what the objectives are for sure..."

* * *

"They could be abducting them, so they can rid the world of aliens!" said Takeshi.

* * *

"It does not make sense if their objective is to rid the world of the Martians," said Jun.

* * *

"That's stupid, peach butt," muttered Kaoru.

"What's that, viper?!?" growled Takeshi.

"Hold on, Momo, maybe onto something," said Inui. "They may be conservative... therefore; there may be a high chance that they do not like outsiders coming in..."

"Also the preconception in childhood and space movies has also effected the way people perceive things," added Renji, "Aliens made to look bad in films, under the disguise of humans... waiting to take over the world..."

* * *

"They must be simpletons to believe that Martians are on Earth to waiting for the time to strike and take over," said Misumaru.

"If it's only to get rid of the Martians of them, then they would have gotten rid of the body," said Jun. "However that would lead to a homicide investigation or rather investigations."

* * *

"So that's the only objective?" asked Hari. "Getting rid of the aliens? Wouldn't that sound... childish?"

"The explanations sounds perfectly sound," said Yuushi.

"What other explanation could there be?" asked Ryou.

* * *

"Experimentation," said Jun seriously.

"Yes..." agreed Mistumaru, "The abductions were well thought out and executed with such professionalism... mere alien haters would only be amateurs..."

* * *

"But for what reason?" asked Hari, "There has to be a better explanation..."

* * *

"The secret to successful Boson jumping," said Jun. "Why Martians are able to successfully Boson jump without a distortion field... and to find why genetically altered humans are unable to..."

"So they can correct their faults," said Misumaru, "To make the perfect test tube baby... much like..."

* * *

"I'm sure there has to be a better explanation," said Hari.

"I assure you kid," said Saburota, "Their explanation sounds pretty sane to me..."

"If the captain was here, the explanations would have been clearer," said Hari.

"Commander Jun explaining it to us?" asked Keigo.

"No..." said Hari.

* * *

"Ruri Hoshino," continued Misumaru.

* * *

"She's not here... she died when she saved the Earth from total annihilation," said Ryou.

"I know..." said Hari quietly, "But she would have given us a better explanation... she was adult enough to give a rational answer... adult enough to counsel and give command of the Nadesico."

* * *

"She was a child with a harsh and unhappy childhood," said Jun.

"Quite the opposite to young Hari, who had a happy childhood," remarked Misumaru. "He's looked up to her... not so much as idolising her... not like her fan club..."

"They're still idolising her though," shivered Jun, as he remembered yesterday walking into the lunchroom and the dark aura that was emitted on one table where the men sat around a framed photo of Ruri. "There was nothing fake about her... nothing bad to say about her..."

BREAKLINE

"We're not saying anything bad about her," reasoned Syuusuke, "she was also our kouhai and friend..."

"I know!" said Hari hotly, "I'm saying if she was here she would have given a more valid explanation... something more rational like 'we will put all our efforts to...'"

* * *

"Stop them from making more children like Ruri," said Jun, "children should grow up in a happy environment... and not forced to learn molecular formulas at the age of three..."

Misumaru and Jun made their way out of the office and were surprised to see that the regulars, Saburota and Hari still close by.

"Calm down..." said Bunta, "We know that she was great! We didn't say that she wasn't..."

"You don't understand..." said Hari in irritation. He stared at the back of his hand and looked at the marking of his IFS (image feedback system), "You don't understand what she's been through... I can't either... we're the same... but... after all she's been through... she still pushes forward..."

A hand was placed onto of Hari's head, he turned and saw Misumaru, "You're a good kid... you may not know Ruri's upbringing, but you understand her... that's enough..."

He then turned to everyone else, "Are you still all here? I half expected you to be settling down in you quarters..."

"We were actually discussing the something that you left out..." said Syuusuke.

"Oh?"

"The enemies' objective..." said Syuusuke pleasantly.

"You figured it out?" asked Misumaru, "Please do share..."

"To rid of the world of aliens," announced Eiji proudly. Their two superior officers looked at them blankly.

An awkward pause encased the group....

"I presume our assumptions are incorrect?" asked Kunimitsu. The two superiors shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"It's to be expected by these young ones..." laughed Misumaru. Soon the laughing ceased and Misumaru and Jun composed themselves. "I assume that is your only theory?"

"Yes..." said Inui, "All the data points to that conclusion..."

"Indeed..." said Misumaru, "The commander and I however believe that their objective is experimentation..."

"Huh?"

"Martians... Class A jumpers... they want to find their secret to why they can successfully jump without fail..." explained Jun. "That would be their true objective..."

"We were close weren't we?" stated Gakuto.

"Nyah...! That's right!!!" agreed Eiji.

"You should all turn in..." said Misumaru, "Tomorrow will be the start of the new dawn..."

"..."

Everyone slowly left; Misumaru placed a hand on Hari's shoulder, "Don't worry yourself too much... I'm sure Ruri was glad on how you turned out..."

Unbeknownst to them a figure shrouded in shadows was watching and the onlying thing visible was the small bare feet...

**chapter 7 over!!!! wheee!!! okay... how was it??? not too confusing was it??? hope not!!! was it fun to read??? well next chapter will be mostly on Hari... or hari centred... well what ever is going to happen next will be involving hari... i think i'll call it "Chapter 8: Hari's visit" you cna guess what will happen... but i'm not giving anything away... besides lights will be flickering...yay!!! okay!!! hope you had fun reading as much as i had fun writing!!! love you all heaps and hope that we will see each other soon!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**chapter 8 is up!!! yay!!! a big accompishment!!! im so proud of myself!!! lol... anyhow... the trip is today... i really start wondering why i have to go... but who cares... anyways thanks for everyone who read and reviewed my story!!! reeally appreciate it!!! anyhow... hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully i get the next chapter up soon in the next 2 days... love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!! in this chapter Hari will be visited by three ghost: the ghost of christmas past, the ghost of christmas present and ... hold on... it's not even christmas and hari isn't evil... lol... anyhow... the chapter title should give you a clue to what may happen... will be be visiting someone or someone visiting him??? ( i suck in suspence don't i???)**

**disclaimer: if your reading this then you would know that i don't own Prince of Tennis or Nadesico, and by wishing i did... would bring down the foundations of the anime world as we know it... the whole thing would not make sense... it'll be a riot!!! i wouldn't be surprised if people go on strike too... (that didn't make sense at all, did it???)**

**Chapter 8: Hari's visit**

Everyone but a select few decided to retire in their rooms. Hari was not only physically drained he was also mental drained and as soon as he fell onto his mattress, he was out like a light.

An hour passed and Hari slowly woke up, and felt a presence... he bolted up and looked around.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ask Hari to the girl near the foot of his bed. She disappeared and appeared next to him and he was able to see her properly. Red eyes, long black hair, she had a sort of forbidden beauty to her. However Hari noticed her clothing, a dirty sack like dress and she was also bare footed. By her appearance he estimated that she was proximately his age or older.

"Are you lost? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" asked Hari, he got out of bed and rummaged through his clothes and held out to her a blue t-shirt and a pair of short. "Here, you should put these on... I don't usually wear them but I'm sure they'll fit you..."

She disappeared and reappeared before him and looked at the clothes, Hari continued, "It's alright... i don't mind... I just thought that you'd like something else to wear..."

The girl inclined her head and to the clothes and disappeared once again and reappeared in the corner of the room. As soon as she started to remove her ragged sack like dress, Hari blushed and turned away, "I'm sorry... I'll just... I didn't mean to... it's that..."

Moments passed and the girl was dressed, however she kept disappearing every few seconds and reappeared spontaneously that Hari was unable to keep up.

"Could you stay in one place?" asked Hari, the girl stopped for a small moment and shook her head and disappeared, only to reappear inches away from where she once stood. "Why are you here? Are you here to help us? Or are you in need of our help?"

The girl appeared in front of him and held out her hand, as if asking him to take it. She had not disappeared yet. Hesitantly he reached for her hand and as soon as he touched it, they both disappeared in bright lights. In the corner Hari's alarm clock was reset.

* * *

Hari and the girl reappeared in an air vent of a building.

"What do you...?" started Hari however quieted down when he saw her place a finger on her lips and pointed towards the scene below. He turned and looked.

'A lab,' he thought, 'for what?'

His eyes scanned the room and he was amazed by what he saw. He could tell it was for research but the type of research was still unknown. During this time he did not notice his companion had disappeared a while back.

The room was dark and was illuminated by the huge tubes filled with liquid. He could see that they were connected to large computers with several colourful flashing buttons. There were two men in lab coat and two others in military like uniforms.

"What's the progress of the search?" asked one of the scientists.

"We were unable to find it sir," said one of the presumed soldier, "There is no leads so far, however my people will not give up, sir!"

"You better not, or your heads will be on the plater and served to..." began the other scientist.

"Now... now... no need to threaten the poor boy," said a man as he walked in, he wore a suit and from where Hari hid, he guessed that his hair was brown and his eyes were hazel.

"Doctor!" exclaimed the four men in surprise.

"It won't be long before we find Experiment 1821189... There's nowhere else to go... eventually our dear experiment will realise that and return to home to us..." said the doctor with a twisted smile, "After all this is home... and that where our beloved experiment belongs..."

Everyone, even Hari, shivered.

"Come... we have a meeting to attend to," said the doctor as he led the way and immediately the four followed. The metal automatic door slid close.

"Now... if I can only get down there," said Hari. In an instant he appeared into the room and realised the girl was the cause, "Thank you..."

He walked towards the tube and tapped the glass, "I wonder what this is for?"

He looked down and saw a name plate, "Experiment 1821189... that's what their looking for... but why???"

The computers started to light up and the keys were lighting up rapidly, which caused Hari to jump in freight, "What's going on? What did I do...?"

He turned to the girl and saw that she was appearing and reappeared in the same spot over and over again, however her eyes were closed and her hair was floating as if she was in zero gravity. Then as fast as the strange occurrence happened; it stopped and a screen was displayed.

"Are you alright?" asked Hari to the strange girl, but was met with silence. "you don't have to say in that spot all the time, you could flash around if you'd like..."

The girl shook her head and pointed to the computer screen before she pointed to her wrist as if it was about telling the time.

"Time's running out?" asked Hari, there was a nod of affirmation. "Leave now?"

The girl continued to point to the computer screen; Hari turned and slowly walked over to look, "What in the world...?"

"Experiments on humans... animal...? There's so many!" exclaimed Hari as scrolled down the list, "But there all failed experiments... however..."

He stopped, "Experiment 1821189... Ongoing..."

"But what would the objective of this be?" asked Hari, the screen disappeared, "Hey what happened?"

Words appeared, as if it were typed on the spot, on screen, "The secret to Boson jumping..."

"Is that all?" asked Hari to the computer. The answer appeared and Hari read it aloud, "With the secret, they have the power to do anything... the power for soldiers to appear instantly... to disappear without a trace... to dominate the world..."

While this was happening long sheets of paper was coming out from the printer next to Hari.

Soon sirens were heard throughout the building.

"What's going on?" asked Hari.

'They know your here... take the print out and get out,' as soon as the message appeared, it disappeared. Hari hurriedly gathered the printed papers and looked around frantically. The girl held out her hand calmly, not moving from her spot. She no longer was disappearing and reappearing on the spot.

'She waiting for me...' thought Hari and hurried over to her. They then soon disappeared.

Soldiers rushed into the lab to find it empty... not a trace to of evidence of any human presence.

"Control... this is Team E. This sector is clear, are you sure that there was someone here?" asked Eric into his radio.

"Affirmative, we have them on tap," said the woman on the other end, "We're unsure how he came in... the appeared from our blind spot... and disappeared in the same spot..."

"What was he doing?" asked Eric.

"Something on the computer," said the women.

Emiko walked over to the computer and searched through it, "There's no history of any searches or unauthorised access..."

"He printed something," said the woman in the control room.

"No... There's no history... He did print something but nothing to do with anything from our files... must have been blanks," said Emiko.

"For a hacker... he must just want to test our system and reaction time... either was hired to help someone understand our system or wanted a thrill," said Eric, "Please inform everyone that the security must be tightened..."

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Hari as he fell into a bush, he struggled to get up and looked around. "A park...? Why here...?"

'Miss Ghost' as Hari now dubbed her walked towards the exit of the park, every few second she would disappear and appear a few metres ahead.

"Hey...! Wait... Wait for me! It's dark and I'm not sure where we are!" called out Hari as he struggled to catch up to her with the bundle of messy papers. The girl suddenly appeared in front of him, which caused to to fall as a heap on the ground. She took the mess in his hand and folded them into a neat pile.

"Th... Thank you..." said Hari. She held out and hand and heaved him up before continuing to lead him down the gravel path, still disappearing and reappearing further into the distance.

"Where are we?" asked Hari, "Nergal isn't far from here is it?"

They suddenly stopped and Hari looked ahead. "A military base? I never known about this... It's in the middle of a park? No... Forest...!"

"Were we inside there?" asked Hari as he yawned. "All this jumping and running sapped away what little energy from adrenaline I have left..."

Hari sat down, Miss Ghost also sat next to him, "Thank you... for showing me all this... but... why me? Who... who are you?"

Hari leaned his head against the girl arm, tiredly. He continued to stare at the military base, "How can they hide such a huge thing?"

**Hari meets akaya's 'imaginary friend'!!!! AHHH!!! what's going on??? lol... anyhow... i hope this was alright... but it wasn't confusing as the last chapter right??? right??? lol... wonder what will happen next... wonder why hari by 'Miss Ghost'... there must be a logical explanation... you can guess if you'd like... do you think the chapter was a bit random??? out of nowhere the girl appeared and abducted Hari under the noses of Nergal... anyhow... thanks for reading... and hopefully you'll stay tuned for the next chapter... he he he... love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**here is chapter 9... sorry for updating late?? or am i on time??? can't tell... i think i'll update on thrusday this week... i also have to fix my timetable that day too... anyhow... i'm back from the sleepover b'day party thing... it was alright until there was a bushfire scare... pretty scary but nothing too serious... i hope... thanks for all the reviews!!! it means alot and i hope this chapter is good!!! or remotely enjoyable... i just hope i can stick to my schedule... must finish this fic!!! arg!!! hopefully my plot and storyline is allright!!! cos it sounded alright in my head... but then when its written... meh... oh well... just as long as there's no complaints i think im fine... lol... anyhow thanks fore reading!!! love you heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 9: Dream, Fantasy and Reality**

"Hari... are you in there?" asked Saburota as he knocked the door.

Hari bolted up from his bed, "Huh?"

He looked around, "I'm in my room... was it all a dream???"

"Oi... are you going to open the door?" called out Saburota through the intercom, as he knocked the door.

The door suddenly opened, and there stood Saburota, Jun and the tennis regulars.

"For a minute we thought you were dead, shortie," said Saburota when he saw Hari still in bed.

"How did I get here?" asked Hari, as he rubbed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bunta, "You obviously walked to your room and went to sleep..."

"We saw you walk yourself here too!" chipped in Eiji.

"How can you not remember?" asked Yuuta, "Do you remember the meeting?"

"You don't understand!" said Hari, "I was at this military base... and there were these scientists... and they were doing experiments... and then there was a computer that typed back to me! There were names... tones of them... Aki Kari... Ken Nico..."

"Come again?" asked Saburota. "Military base? Experiments...?"

"There was this girl! Black hair and red eyes," said Hari, "She was in my room..."

"You saw her too?" asked Akaya.

"She was here and she keep disappearing and reappearing..." said Hari. "No... she was Boson jumping simultaneously..."

"I told you I saw her!" said Akaya, "It's not my imaginary friend!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" asked Saburota. "Is that right captain?"

Jun didn't say a word, as he continued to look at Hari.

"Everyone please leave..." said Jun, "Kirihara and Makibi... I'd like to talk to you two alone."

"Captain... we can control Kirihara," said Bunta, trying to help Akaya out, "I'm sure this imaginary friend phase will pass..."

"You are all dismissed," said Jun. Reluctantly everyone left and the door slid close.

"I'm not imagining things! He might be but I'm not!" said Akaya and Hari at the same time, as they pointed to each other. They then glared at each other.

"I believe you," said Jun.

The arguing stopped, "Huh?"

"I believe you," said Jun, "There are many things that are unexplainable; however it does not mean they are untrue..."

"Just an hour ago there was another power fault..." said Jun. "And a few minutes ago there was another..."

"You mean during that time when the lights started flickering?" asked Akaya.

"Precisely..." nodded Jun. "It is very rare for such an occurrence to happen several times in one month..."

"What does this have to do with Miss Ghost?" asked Hari.

"Is that her name?" asked Akaya.

"Ah... well... she... she didn't talk so... I... sort of gave her that name," stuttered Hari.

"I want you to see a doctor..." said Jun.

"What...?" exclaimed Hari and Akaya.

"Didn't you just say you believed us?" asked Akaya.

"I'm sure by now, news has spread through Nergal about the two of you," said Jun.

"So...?" asked Akaya.

"This would affect the outcome of this mission," said Jun, "your colleagues would double guess your results and question your judgement..."

"They think we're crazy?" asked Hari.

"Mostly, there will only be few that will think otherwise..." said Jun.

"I want you to pack your things," said Jun. "I have arranged a car for you to take you... there you will meet a doctor... further instruction for you will come from the doctor..."

"So... the doctor's a shrink right?" asked Akaya.

"You'll have to see..." said Jun, "If you want to inform your friends... it is ideal that you tell them that you have been removed from the mission for a mental evaluation... no further information must be indulged... is that clear..."

"A... aye..." said the two of them. 'Still doesn't prove that you believe us...'

"What if they ask how long we'll be gone?" asked Akaya.

"If the doctor sees that there are no problems then you'll be back..." said Jun. "Anything related to the girl that you've both seen must be reported to the doctor... is that clear?"

"O...kay," said the two. In the corner of Hari's room at the bottom of his bag was a pile of papers.

* * *

"You be sure to come back, okay?" asked Bunta as he ruffled Akaya's hair.

"We'll wait for you to come back," said Masaharu.

"Be sure to act normal..." said Yuuta. "Stop imaging things..."

'Probably not the best idea,' thought the others. 'Easier said than done...'

Nearby Hari stood by himself. He watched as the regulars wished Akaya well and asking him to come back soon. He sighed, he envied their relationship however sometimes he knew that they could be annoying at the same time.

* * *

In a tree near by the girl wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts, watched the proceeding. Her hair was no longer a jet black and had faded into a black and silver. She placed her palm up and a blue light appeared before it disappeared**

* * *

"Huh?" Hari slightly jumped as a small blue glow appeared before him. He held out his hand and caught the object, a tulip...**

"A tulip shaped tulip crystal," breathed Hari, he held it carefully before looking around for where it came from.

Jun then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Hari closed his hand around the small flower slightly, "Ah... yes... yes... I'm alright..."

* * *

The tree that the girl was in was no longer occupied. Where she once sat, a small tulip shaped tulip crystal grew.**

* * *

Jun turned his head in the direction of the tree as if expecting something.**

"Are you alright captain?" asked Hari.

"Yes... I just thought I felt something..." said Jun, "Must be the wind..."

"Make sure to come back," said Jun to the boy reassuringly, "You're our systems operator... and the only one that is qualified to do so..."

Hari stared at him for a minute before he smiled widely, "Aye...!"

A car arrived, "Seem like your ride is here..."

"Hello!" greeted Prospector from the driver's seat.

Akaya turned to everyone, "I lied... I didn't see that girl!!! Can I stay here???"

All the regulars felt sorry for him, after their last experience with Prospector, they tried to avoid him like a plague, in hope to salvage what was left of their common sense.

"Mr. Prospector...! Are you here to pick us up?" asked Hari.

"Yes... Jun thought that it was best if I was the one to take you," said Prospector, his glassed caught the light sinisterly, "After all, this will be a special trip..."

Akaya panicked somewhat, "I lied!!! I swear I'll never give up on the imaginary friend!!!"

"Did you do anything to him?" asked Jun.

"Not at all," replied Prospector. "We've only met once this year... this is only our second meeting..."

"So captain... who are the so called mentally impaired?" asked Prospector.

"Akaya Kirihara and Hari Makibi..." answered Jun, "the two of them claim to have met a girl with the ability to Boson jump..."

"Rumours have it that the two has become mentally unstable..." said Prospector. "Young Hari only met this girl just last night, correct?"

"Aye... word had spread through the building fast..." said Jun.

"You believe them, don't you?" asked Prospector.

"Yes... I found a tulip in my room," said Jun, "made from tulip crystals... whoever the girl is... she's helping us... there's no doubt... this is no ghost..."

* * *

"You must be Hari Makibi and Akaya Kirihara," greeted the woman at the entrance of a small building. She had blonde hair which was tied into a bun and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. She wore a lab coat and the two boys predicted that this was the doctor that was going to 'assess' their mental state.

"Come now," said the woman and she turned and walked, "We'll get straight down to business..."

"Umm... do you think we're mental?" asked Hari.

"Would you like me to?" asked back the doctor.

"Of course not!" said Akaya.

"Please tell when you first saw this mysterious girl?" asked the woman.

"A few days ago I think," said Akaya as he sctached his cheek. "It was the same day Mr. Prospector came and sent a message..."

"Yesterday," informed Hari.

"Just as I thought," muttered the woman.

"You have a tulip crystal on you I believe," said the woman to Hari.

Hari blinked in surprise, "How did you...?"

"I would like to examine the crystallised flower," said the woman. "I would like to also know about your so called dream..."

"It wasn't a dream!" said Hari.

"Even so... I would like to know what happened..." said the woman as she walked into the elevator and they went down.

"For the next few days we'll be examining readings," said the woman.

"Psychic reading?" asked Akaya.

"No... Other readings..." replied the woman.

The elevator door opened and the two boys gawked. It was a huge underground base, much larger than the one they saw at Nergal's business building. The huge image at the front of the room looked as if it was tracking something.

"What is this place?" asked Akaya.

"This is reality," said the woman, "There are no ifs or maybe here... this is where evidence is gathered..."

**chapter 9 done!!! yay!!! hope it was alright??? a little space action next chapter... however i wouldn't exactly call it action... more like setting... lol... what do you think will happen next???? for some reason i think i made the tennis regulars a bit annoying... or is it just me??? (might be my imagination...) lol... anyhow... thanks for reading!!! see you next time!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

_Okay... i was expecting to update in the morning but i ended up updating at 5.55 pm... arg!!!! i was supposed to update 6.10 am... no wonder my friends tell me my timing is always off... (and no wonder i end up leaving the house to meet up with them or go to school hours earlier than i should) at least i updated, right? right? sorry no action yet... but like i promised space action... (wait... change that... space setting). lol... thanks for those who read and reviewed or just read!!!! hopefully this chapter was alright!!!_ thanks a bunch!!! love you heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!! (ps. sorry this chapter is a tad short...)

**Chapter 10: Return Home**

"What's going on?" asked Seiichi, as everyone was gathered and lined up.

"I have no idea," answered Bunta, "But it must be important..."

"Pack up! We're moving out! Gather back here in ten minutes..." ordered Jun, and then left.

"Moving out?" questioned the regulars but the others were already on the move.

"Oi... don't stand around... if the captain says to pack up then do it," said an officer, as he briskly walked past. "Don't stand around spacing out... we don't have time to wait around..."

"A...Ah..." and they all dispersed to gather their belongings.

**

* * *

"Where are we going...? Nyah...?" asked Eiji as they all sat in a bus and were waiting to arrive at their destination.**

"Maybe our location was found out and we're moving to a new location," guessed Syuusuke. Soon they stopped at a small house.

"Is this our new location?" asked Yuushi. The bus door opened and someone boarded. There stood Mr. Seiya in all this glory.

"Well it's good to be back," laughed Seiya, "You can't leave me behind when there all the new gizmos..."

It wasn't long before they arrive at an airport.

"We're going to another country?" asked Bunta.

"No... Look it's a space shuttle," pointed out Jirou sleepily.

"We're going to space," said Yuuta.

"What are you kids spacing out for?" asked Seiya, "Get on the shuttle..."

With that said the regulars rushed to get onto the shuttle.

"Poor Kirihara, he's going to be still on Earth while we're in space..." said Kuwahara.

"I wonder if I'll be able to fly the shuttle again?" thought Syuusuke out loud.

'Please no,' prayed everyone silently.

* * *

"There it is... the Nadesico," breathed Jun, as he looked out the window. "We're almost there..."

Soon the shuttle docked and the door opened.

"Eh... is that...?" asked Bunta as he looked into the distance.

"Sempai-tachi!" called out the figure.

"Kirihara...! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Masaharu.

"Helping out... what else?" remarked Akaya, smartly.

"Jun... I trust you had a smooth trip?" asked the blonde doctor as she walked towards Jun.

"Much smoother than last time," said Jun, "How is everything holding up on your end?"

The woman took off her glasses, "Better than expected..."

"Inez Fressange!!!" exclaimed everyone.

"Aren't you supposed to be...? I don't know... dead?" asked Akaya in disbelief.

"Interesting question... allow me to explain," said Inez.

"Get to know the Nadesico! With Inez Fressange…"

"Hello and welcome... it's been awhile," said Inez, "Today we'll be finding out the reason why I'm still currently standing."

'Duh...' thought everyone.

"As most of you are well aware, for the past couple of months or even years... Martian born or human inhabitants of Mars have been reported missing or even dead," said Inez.

"You are also aware than I too was an inhabitant of Mars," said Inez. "With the disappearances of these Class A Boson jumpers, it was highly likely that i was also a target."

"Therefore we saw it was best that I would fake my death," said Inez. "With my existence erased, I was able to freely go around and gather data and research the strange phenomenon that has been occurring."

"That makes sense," said Sadaharu as he and Renji scribbled away.

"Question, why are we in space?" asked Yuuta.

"For the past few weeks we've found strange readings," said Inez. "I believe that the large readings contributed to the electrical flaws that we were receiving."

"However, it seems that most recently there have been large Bose readings in space..." informed Inez, "Coupled with the fact that Hari's experience on the military base in which experiments have been done..."

"Thus the reason we are here..." concluded Inez.

"Wait... the shrimp's dream thing?" asked Saburota.

"It was no dream," said Inez, as she produced a stack of papers, "In his expedition, Hari was able to print out something... the list of the experiments and the description..."

"And...?" asked Saburota, "What does it say?"

"In the current data, none of the experiments were successful and there were also no survivors," said Inez. "However the most curious one is Experiment 1821189 is the only ongoing experiment..."

"A successful specimen?" asked Seiichi.

"No... it was apparently successful before they experimented," said Inez. "From what Hari has heard and seen, it seems Experiment 1821189 had escaped."

"So we're out in space looking for this experiment," guessed Yuushi.

"Not necessarily," answered Inez, "the base in which Hari went to is located in space... we could search for the experiment or we could search for that lab..."

"So there were no survivors from the kidnapped?" asked Takeshi.

"No human or animal survived the experiment," confirmed Inez.

"Animals too...!"

"How cruel...!"

"Experimenting on humans or animals is beyond cruel!"

"Scary...!"

"Wait is this experiment human or animal?" asked Syuusuke.

"It's still unclear whether Experiment 1821189 is human or animal," said Inez.

"It could be a mutation of both!" cried Eiji.

"NO WAY!!!"

* * *

"It's rather nostalgic isn't it?" asked Inez, she handed a glass of wine to Jun.

"Somewhat..." replied Jun as he accepted the glass and diluted it with Ponta.

"Still can't hold your liquor?" asked Inez.

"I could... but I choose not to," replied Jun bitterly, as he took a sip and made a face. Inez rolled her eyes.

"Experiment 1821189..." started Jun, "he or she must be very vital to their operation..."

"I'm surprised that you haven't called the experiment an 'it'," said Inez.

"If this experiment was an animal or human...they deserve some sort of acknowledgement... that's the least we could do," said Jun.

"Ha... it seems that time has made you wiser and compassionate," said Inez.

"Ha... "

"Well we're back on the Nadesico," said Inez.

"It feels so right to be back here, doesn't it?" asked Jun.

"Because its home," replied Inez. "This is where we belong... on the Nadesico..."

"Yes..." agreed Jun, "The Nadesico where all our memories are..."

"Welcome home then captain," said Inez as she raised her glass.

"It's good to be home," replied Jun as he did the same.

'Experiment 1821189... I can't put my finger on it... Why does it seem like there's something I'm missing?' thought Jun.

* * *

Out somewhere in space amongst space junk, several items disappeared in flashes of light.

**ohhhh.... i wonder what's happening??? (answer: something...) anyhow... hope the chapter was alright... it's not the best... i know... but i hopefully can make this story more action pact!!! (or rather more entertaining and worth reading)... oh well... anyhow... thanks for reading!!!! hope to see you next time!!! saturday i think... hope... love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**this is the 15th time i tried uploading for the past few days!!! please work!!!! arg!!!... thanks for reading!!! love you heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!! if this does upload... i'll upload the next chapter too !!!! MArch is nearing!!! NO!!!!**

**Chapter 11: Voice in the Distant Truth**

Nadesico travelled through space, having no set course or heading. They were wondering, however most of the crew did not know that.

"Nyah... Fuji... do you know where we're heading?" asked Eiji as he bounded unto deck.

"Saa... I wonder...?" answered Syuusuke as he looked at their voyage route.

"Why do I have a weird feeling that we're going round in circles?" said Yuuta

"We're not," said Hari as he stared at his screen. "We've passed several different colonies and planets..."

"And we still haven't found anything," muttered Yuuta. "How long has it been?"

"Ten hours, twenty minutes, 30 seconds and counting," said Hari automatically.

"Must you be so precise? You sound like Inui," said Yuuta with a shiver and imagined Hari making Inui juice. 'Don't even go there...'

"Sigh... this is boring," muttered Keigo. "Ore-sama demands that something happens."

"There's a tennis racquet," said Seiichi.

"We can't play tennis now," said Yuuta.

"No... I mean there's a tennis racquet in front of us," said Seiichi and he transmitted his image on a wide screen. Sure enough... they saw surround by empty space of stars, a red tennis racquet.

"What the hell... who would dump a perfectly good racquet into place?" asked Eiji, "Shame on them!"

"But what is it doing in the middle of space?" asked Syuusuke.

"Or more importantly how did it come here?" asked Seiichi.

"It may have drifted with some space junk," said Kunimitsu.

"But... it's completely empty space here... if it drifted wouldn't you think that there would be other stuff too?" asked Keigo.

"There should be at least something else too," said Yuuta.

"Is that... a tennis racquet?" asked Jun with a frown as he came onto the bridge.

"Yes..." answered Seiichi.

"I want you to scan the area around and see if there is anything else that the radar hasn't picked up on," said Jun.

Minutes passed before there was more news...

"Sir... it seems that there is more space junk," said Hari hesitantly.

"But..." provided Jun, as he waited for Hari to continue.

"Well... please look on the screen," said Hari as he placed his findings on screen. On the big screen everything was black except for several numerous red dots.

"Thos red dots are abnormalities... something that shouldn't be in space... like that racquet," provided Hari, as the red dot at the bottom of the screen was labelled, 'racquet...'

"But more importantly," continued Hari, "is the pattern..."

The red dots were then connected by a yellow line...

"It's like a trail!" said Seiichi.

"Does it lead to anything?" asked Jun.

"Our scanners are picking up on anything,' said Hari. "They trail just stops abruptly for the next 5 Kilometre."

"What's after that then?" asked Yuuta.

"Our scanners can't reach that far," said Hari.

"Follow the trail" said Jun.

"Are you sure?" asked Kunimitsu.

"Yes..." said Jun. "On the way please pick up the things..."

"You mean..." started Yuuta.

"Please inform a pilot to go collect the racquet," said Jun.

Just as soon as that was said, an image appeared deep in space. It was like watching a movie. The place where the Nadesico was and image zoom through space, and slowed down when it reached a black fortress.

"Nadesico..." called out a distant quiet voice, "If you receive this message then you are close to what you seek..."

The image then showed them the inside of the so called fortress and Hari's eyes widened.

"The park...!"

"You will soon face them..." said the quiet voice.

"Many things have happened there," continued the voice, "Many horrible things..."

"What... kind of horrible things?" asked Eiji shakily.

Camera footage appeared, and to their horror they watched as a woman in her late twenties stumbled to her feet as she got off a table in which was once lying on. She screams out in pain when from under her ragged clothes something bulged. Large hairy arms broke through the cloth. Her small frail body could not accommodate the new weight and she collapsed to the floor. Then the footage was cut...

"That is only a portion of what the woman when through," said the voice. "Many others have faced worse and some have faced the same..."

"Many of the animals that were experimented on, could not be classified as animals by the end of their experiment..."

The image disappeared and they were faced with the emptiness of space.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yuuta.

"It's like a spirit was speaking to us," said Syuusuke.

"A ghost of an experiment?" asked Keigo.

"Who came to warn us what was happening?" questioned Hari with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think that's the case..."

"Oi... did anyone order for a space racquet?" asked Saburota as he appeared with the red racquet moments later.

Inez who appeared just behind him took the racquet to examine, "How curious..."

"What's curious?" asked Hari.

"A chip..." said Inez, as she pulled out a microchip from the racquet, "Strange... i've never seen something like this before... Mr. Seiya may want to have a look..."

Inez then left with the chip and left behind the racquet.

"Does she always just come and go like that?" asked Eiji.

"Usually she pops up on screen randomly when someone asks a questions somewhere..." said Jun.

* * *

"What's the news?" asked Jun to Seiya.

"It's a small projector," said Seiya, "I've never seen one this small before, it's amazing!!! Who ever made such a thing is a genius... this thing is small but can project large things... it could transmit and receive signals too!!! These babies would have taken forever to make..."

"Captain..." said Seiichi as he appeared on screen. "We've hit a tennis ball..."

"We hit a tennis ball?" asked Jun.

"Well... it was more like the tennis ball came out of nowhere and hit the screen..." explained Seiichi.

"And...?"

"I think you should come to the bridge and take a look at this," said Seiichi and then disappeared.

On the bridge

"What is it?" asked Jun as he rushed onto the bridge.

Everyone pointed to the hologram outside the window. There, Jun saw a picture of an man, his hair was brown and slick and his eyes were narrow with the colour of hazel.

"That's the guy in the lab," whispered Hari.

"Doctor Jekyll," said the voice once again, "His obsession with science, logic and how everything has worked gave him esteemed ovation in the science word."

"But he disappeared ten years ago," said Jun.

"With the growth of knowledge, came the thirst for power," continued the voice. "He came to the conclusion that what the Martians had would strengthen armies everywhere... allowing for surprise attacks and instant escapes..."

"However he, ten years ago he tried to recruit many of the Martian into his army... all of them declined..."

"Soon after he decided that if he could not force them to work with him, so he decided that he would find out the secret to Boson jumping so he could create his perfect soldiers..."

"Who are you?" asked Jun.

Nothing was said after that and the image disappeared.

**It's uploaded right? right? then there's going to be another chapter in a few seconds!!! yay!!! love you heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**ARG!!! the upload doc won't work!!! had to reuse a doc and copy paste... as long as it appears then it's fine... hopefully!!! anyhow... since March is rolling in... i'll try to update loads... hopefully... lol... thanks again for reading!!! and those who reviewed!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 12: Experiment 1821189**

The Nadesico travelled through space reaching space junk after space junk... from hats to computer parts. At each stop the distant voice would greet them with more information.

It wasn't long before they understood what was going on and the situation that they were in.

Doctor Jekyll was obsessed... Obsessed with science... with logic...with knowledge... he loved control... Controlling anything...

They could see him being the leading in his group in school... being school rep. Or even being school leader. They could tell that he liked being in command by how fast he ascended through the scientific hierarchy. With his obsession came greed... his greed for more control... more knowledge...

What was the next step? Try to take over the world! (Sounds like Pinkie and the Brain... 'Hey brain what are we doing tomorrow night?' 'What we do every night, Pinkie. Try to take over the world!' LOL)

However he knew it was not so simple. He knew that by taking over countries would usually be the most logical option. Slowly dividing and conquering. However he knew that news would travel fast and soon there would be a world at war (Isn't that a game?). He knew he didn't have enough firepower to defend against the whole world. He needed to be able to be able to sneak under the enemies' radar without notice and escape without a trace.

This was when Boson jumping came into his equation. This allowed him to appear out of nowhere and disappear without a trace without leaving a trail of his whereabouts.

However, neither he nor his men were able to Boson jump. The only ones that knew were the Martians, those who were classified as Class A jumpers, people who were able to jump from one destination to another without effort. Even genetically engineered humans were unable to jump effortlessly.

It was common knowledge, well to the scientists, that those who lived on Mars lived in the artificial work filled with nano-bots. Every day they would be breathed in by them and they would go out the other end. It was hypothesised that the nano-bots would slowly make genetically change them from inside. It was a gradual process... They themselves did not know the changes that were happening within them. Even so, the alteration in their DNA was practically undetectable. Scientist tried to copy the alterations however were unsuccessful, although they were able to see the alterations made by the nano-bots, there was something in the genetic change that they were unable to see and unable to copy. Thus they failed to create a genetically alter DNA to enable successful Boson jumping.

* * *

"There's the second last object in sight, sir," said Hari.

"What is it?" asked Yuuta as he looked at the object on screen.

"Is that... a palm computer?" asked Syuusuke as he stared at the mangled object.

"That voice should be appearing soon with another image and explanation," said Keigo.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"We've been jibbed..." muttered Keigo.

"Maybe this is really just space junk this time and we followed the wrong path," said Seiichi.

They all stared at the image of the object that was once at pal computer. The girl next to Yuuta looked around them and also looked at the picture.

Words suddenly appeared on screen, 'What are you looking at?'

"We're waiting for the object to project images and give us an explanation," said Yuuta.

Everyone paused and turned to each other.

"Who in the galaxy are you?" asked Keigo as he and the others suddenly noticed the girl. A young girl, with red eyes and emerald hair with silver strands; she looked at him with her calm expressionless eyes before she disappeared, only to appear again next to Jun in the next instant. She looked at him for a small moment before disappearing again and appearing elsewhere.

"Who are you?" asked Jun calmly as he watched her appear and disappear on the bridge.

"It's her!" said Hari from his window bowl, after he had a good look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Kunimitsu.

"That's the girl who appeared and took me to that lab," said Hari.

"But you said it was the girl that Kirihara described," said Seiichi. "How can it be the same girl, when her hair was black?"

"I know it's her! Those were the clothes that I gave her!" said Hari as he pointed to the blue t-shirt and shorts. "It was you, wasn't it?"

The girl disappeared and reappeared again, she nodded her head.

"Why are you here?" inquired Jun.

"Experiment 1821189," said the girl in a soft familiar voice. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You've been the one that's been guiding us!" exclaimed Yuuta, the girl once again nodded.

"Why?" asked Syuusuke, "Why are you helping us?"

"It's the right thing to do..." said the girl as she disappeared, and reappeared next to him, "For humanity... for all living things... for the universe..."

She disappeared again and appeared next to Jun, "twenty five metres north, you will find the last object... that is where you should stop and plan... to go further will only lead you into a trap..."

She disappeared and reappear a few steps away, "From there... west... 5 kilometres... a fortress in camouflage..."

"You mentioned the Experiment... tell us about it," said Keigo with the same air of command and arrogance that voiced out that all should listen.

"She..." said the girl.

"What...?"

"She is human," said red eyed girl, as she disappeared and reappeared near the door.

"You mean was human..." corrected Keigo. "After all those experiments... she can have been human like anymore..."

The girl disappeared and reappeared very close to Keigo. She looked at him with an unnerving glace with her expressionless eyes, "No matter what happens to someone they are still the same person. An animal will always be an animal... a human will always be human... What they look like, do not define them..."

She disappeared and appeared on the other side of him, "Monsters appear when they do the act that defines them..."

"Please tell us about her," requested Jun politely. The girl looked at him and disappeared. They looked around and could not see her at all.

"I think you offended her," said Yuuta to Keigo.

A blank screen appear, Keigo smirked, "Seems like she'll show us a video instead..."

Words appeared, 'They did many things to her...'

"Many things...?" questioned Jun as he frowned in worry.

'Tests... many a day...'

'Correlating data...'

'X-rays and measurements...'

'Several blood samples...'

'So much blood... no fights...'

'Needles, several per hour...'

'The mind slips in and out of consciousness...'

'Many procedures that messed with the mind and body...'

"Is that all?" asked Syuusuke in a soft voice, "What do you mean no fights?"

'Lethargic...'

'Loss of blood...'

'No resistance...'

"She was out of fight," said Seiichi, "The Experiment fought back... and they sedated her."

"What else...? Is there anything else?" asked Hari. "How did she escape?"

There was no response, only a blank screen.

"Are you still there?" asked Jun.

"Hello...?"

'18-21-18-9'

The screen then disappeared.

"What...!"

"That's just the number of the Experiment," said Keigo with a frown.

"18-21-18-9..." said Jun softly, as he thought hard.

**Oooh... a little history about the experiment... very vague... but still something about the experiment 1821189... anyonw want to guess what's the significants of it??? lol... thanks again for reading!!! please feel free to review!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

Yay more reviews!!! oh well... i was about to send this yesterday... however i had this major stomache thing... went straight to bed after 2 tablets... then go up this moring and was wors... wen to the doctors... but still not sure what it was... but i didn't get something to get rid of the pain... that's why i'm here... yay!!! thank you panadein forte and antibotics!!!! i have this weird feeling i spelt it wrong... the down side is i'll be drinking 10 tablets today... not sure about tmrw... if i still have pain tehn i'll have to drink the panadein... arg!!! oh well... but i'm just shoping it won't stop me from typing... however my mum a nd bro will... lol... thanks agin for reading!!! and wish me luck for finishing this... don't know if it's one or two chapters left... lol... well more like 1 chapter and an epilogue... thanks again!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!

**Chapter 13: Answer**

"Who are you?" asked Jun to the girl in front of him and the dark room. He could only see himself and the girl that had guided him through the journey.

The girl did not respond and keep her gaze on him.

"18-21-18-9... what does that mean?" asked Jun, "Is there more meaning to this?"

The girl turned away, she disappeared and reappeared a little distance away. Jun tried to stop her and ran after her.

"Wait!" Jun bolted up and found himself on barren land. "When did I go to the visual reality room?"

"This looks like Mars..." said Jun as he stood up and looked for the exit, but stopped when he saw what was before him. A kilometre away.

"Ruri..." breathed Jun, as he looked at the young girl with emerald green hair with silver regrowth. She sat on the red rocky earth with her small palm computer on her lap. Although he couldn't see it, the tears kept streaming down her face as he palms were on her computer and keeping the enemy from moving.

"Ruri... what are you doing?" asked Jun as he ran towards her, "Don't sit there... I'm here... I can back in time!"

He drew closer and could see a screen with Akatsuki's face and Araragi in the background.

"Mr. Araragi… I apologise if we couldn't save you and your crew…" said Ruri as he bowed her head.

"No… we failed you," Jun heard Araragi, "You shouldn't have stayed… you've spoilt my master plan… you don't have to join them… save yourself…"

Ruri gave a tearful smile, something that no one would have ever thought they would see let alone Jun, "No… I apologise… I've failed you… please forgive me… I should have come up with a better idea… and I hope there will be no hard feeling for what I'm about to do…"

"No… whatever it is… I'll understand… it's my fault… it's been an honour to have met you and fought with the Nadesico…" Jun heard Araragi reply.

The image of Akatsuki and Araragi disappeared and were replaced with words: 'Thank you for everything…'

"What's going on? Ruri-Ruri, get out now!!! Can you hear me?"

"No… I should be thanking you, Omoikane… you've been with me from the very beginning to this crazy mission… Thank you dear friend…" said Ruri as she appeared to not hear him, "I guess were all idiots…let's do this… this is where the madness ends…"

Her eyes glowed and more screens appeared. It was like slow motion when the blast came. It came from Akatsuki's base and slowly spread; an atomic explosion in deadly proportions.

Jun covered himself from the wind and braced himself for the impact. None came and he removed his arms. All he saw was a ceiling... his captain's quarters' ceiling. The same ceiling that Ruri must have seen so many times.

Jun had had many dream, but not one as vivid as that. In those dreams he always relived being back on the Nadesico, they had just escaped Mars and were soon to find out that they were missing their captain. He relived seeing her ghost, the illusion created by the ship. No matter how many times it ran through his head... he blamed himself...

No matter how many times he reran that day, he never saw how it was for her, never imagined what it was like on her side.

Bridge

"Status report," said Jun as we walked through the door.

"The girl came back," said Seiichi as he pointed to the girl sitting on the rails of the bridge.

"When...? Why didn't you call me?" asked Jun.

"She just arrived," said Seiichi. "I was planning to call you."

"You've almost reach Mars," said the girl, as she reappear next to Seiichi and looked at his screen.

"But Mars isn't..." started Seiichi.

"Where Mars once was," said the girl.

"What you told us before," started Jun, "18-21-18-9-Mars..."

The girl appeared near him and looked at him.

"Are those directions? Latitude, Longitude, distance and time from Mars...?"

The girl just stared at him.

"Could you tell us your name?" asked Jun. There was no reply.

"Could you stop jumping some one place to the next?" asked Keigo in irritation.

The girl shook her head.

"Are you from Mars?" asked Hari. "Is that why you could Boson jump?"

"Iie..." said the girl. "They found me... I had no choice... none..."

"They...? Who are they?" asked Syuusuke.

"The people you seek to stop," said the girl, "I escaped... barely escaped... got out of my prison and jumped..."

"You're the one the one that their after..." said Hari, "The one that got away..."

"Your Experiment 1821189," said Yuuta.

"That's what they called me," said the girl. "Using such a term was to dehumanise them... if they could make them less human by eliminating the use of their names... they feel no empathy because they do not see us as humans, but as a thing..."

"Do you remember your real name?" asked Jun. '18-21-18-9... 18-21-18-9..."

She disappeared and reappeared, "you've forgotten..."

"However... it was not expected... I was not supposed to be here..." said the girl, "I apologise for this in advance..."

"No... I'm sure I'm the one at fault," said Jun, in his head he kept repeating the numbers over and over.

All of a sudden he grabbed her hand, everyone was taken aback.

"Ruri... you're Ruri..." said Jun, as he held her hand, "I'm right aren't I?"

'He's completely lost it!' thought everyone.

"Please let go of me, Mr. Jun," said the girl.

"She already knows his name," whispered Yuuta. "But it can't be Echizen... who would survive a planet explosion?"

"You're her right?" asked Jun. "Ruri... R-U-R-I... 18-21-18-9..."

"!"

"Please let go of me, Mr. Jun," repeated the girl. As she started to glow.

"No... Please answer me! Are you Ruri?" asked Jun, as he gripped harder.

"If you don't let go soon, the Nadesico will be shutting down..."

"That's not possible!" said Keigo. "There is no way that you could make a whole ship shut down..."

"In three seconds... the Nadesico, will go into a complete system shut down before rebooting itself..."

"Tell me!!! Your Ruri aren't you?" asked Jun. "I won't let you go! Tell me!!!"

"Yes..." said the girl, as she looked at him straight in the eye. In that moment Jun loosened his grip and at that instant the girl disappeared. And also in that instant the Nadesico went into a full system's shut down.

**YES!!! Genevieve you guessed correctly!!! yay!!! i would have sent a message straight to you but your not logged on (sweatdrop) oh wells... still good... i'll try to send one chapter in a few hours... i hope... and maybe tmrw... does that count??? on the 1st of march sending one chapter??? would that mean i completed my new years rexolution or would that mean i cheated by sending it on March 1st??? arg!!! so lost!!! anyhow... try to send one today in a few hours and see how it goes from there... lol... thanks for reading!!! love you!!! hugs and kisses!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**as i promised... the next chapter!!!lol... thanks for reading!!!!hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 14: Game Plan**

"How did our systems go into shut down?" asked Keigo.

"The power we were using suddenly disappeared," said Hari, "We're going back on line now..."

"You should have let go sooner," said Ryoma.

"Why?" asked Kunimitsu. "How does letting go of you to blame for our shut down...?"

"They've done many things to me," said Ryoma. "I'm unable to do manythings that i would normally do..."

"I'm unable to feel much and my control isn't very good," said Ryoma.

"Control?" asked Hari.

She appeared next to him and removed something from her eye. He saw that one eyes was red and the other one was gold. When he looked into her golden one, she could see blue lights moving across as if it was water in the stream.

"They did many things to my brain... taking things and adding," said Ryoma as she disappeared to only reappear elsewhere.

"I have to move within 20 seconds, or else the energy of the closest would be sucked and I would automatically jump..." said Ryoma. "Therefore I can never keep still..."

"But I held onto you," said Hari.

"For a normal person to Boson jump without a distortion field," said Ryoma, "Would kill them..."

There was complete silence. What she said was true; only Class A jumpers and genetically engineered humans were able to successfully survive a Boson jump.

"So... what is your plan of action?" asked Ryoma.

"Just strike them where it hurts," said Saburota when he came through the door. He then bowed to Ryoma, "Ruri-sama... Welcome back..."

"Ruri-Ruri!" cried Seiya as he tackled the girl into a hugged.

"Mr. Seiya... it's good to see you again..."

"Ochibi!" screamed Eiji as he too jumped the girl, when Seiya let go. However Eiji only made contact with the floor.

"I apologise however time was almost up," said Ryoma as she reappeared.

"So... Mr. Jun... What will you do?" asked Ryoma.

"We could take them by surprise, like we always do," said Jun.

"Boson jump right in front of them and force them to surrender!" said Saburota.

"Isn't that just repeating history?" asked Inez, as she walked through the doors.

"Ruri-Ruri, I'm glad you're alright," said Inez to Ryoma.

"It's good to see that they haven't abducted you, Miss Inez," replied Ryoma, with a bow.

"What else can we do?" asked Saburota. "Tehre's no other way for us to help those who have survived the experiment..."

"No one else survived..."

"Huh?" everyone turned to Ryoma only for her to disappear and appear elsewhere.

"No one survived the experiment," repeated Ryoma, as a screen automatically appeared before them, the list of missing people. The first name first name was highlighted and different screen popped up with the picture of the person.

"Ms. Sena Ringo, died they cut off a section of her brain," said Ryoma and her picture disappeared and was replaced by another, "Mr. Kenta Kennichi, died as his body rejected the injection filled with morphine. The scientists were unaware that he was allergic..."

For twenty minutes Ryoma went through the list one y one and told them how they passed away in not so graphical detail.

"So... there are no prisoners to save? What about animals?" asked Seiichi.

"Many died as they were forced to attempt a Boson Jump," said Ryoma, "Others died because of the alterations..."

"..."

"Those bastards!!!" growled Seiya. "They all deserve to die!"

"Wait... Ruri... did any of them have any remorse?" asked Jun.

"Don't give them a second chance!!!" said Saburota. "Just kick their ass!"

Several screens appeared and videos were played. Hari stared in awe as he watched Ryoma connect to the computer without touching anything.

'How is she doing it?'

"This is their surveillance cameras..." said Seiya. "How is it that you...?"

"During the Mars explosion..." started Ryoma, there was a pause and everyone winced at the memory.

"Somehow... I'm not sure... but the data that Omoikane had were infused into me... I'm able to connect to anything without touching the controls..." explained Ryoma. "However Dr. Jekyll is unaware that I can connect without touch... he knows however that Omoikane is subconsciously linked to me... that is why I was so important to his project... but also coupled with the fact that a non-Martian could successfully Boson jump on their own heightens their need to cut me open..."

"So... What do we do, captain?" asked Seiya.

"We call for their surrender," said Jun firmly, "If they show resistance, then we have no choice but to eliminate them..."

"We can't just pop out and ask their surrender," said Keigo with a frown.

"Yes... it is," said Ruri, Jun and Hari at the same time. They looked at each other as if willing the other to explain.

"Hari... please go first," insisted Ryoma.

Hari face lit up, "Well... Err... Since Ms. Inez is able to Boson jump the ship..."

"After some preparations," added Inez.

"We could take control of the enemies system..." said Hari.

"It's exactly like last time," said Saburota.

"What's the other plan?" asked Yuuta. They all turned to the captain.

"Well," started Jun as he scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking along the same lines..."

"Well I'm guessing all three have the same ideas..." said Syuusuke.

"Iie... your wrong," said Ryoma. They turned to her in expectations.

"The system that they use has a longer delay than the Nadesico," explained Ryoma, "by sapping the energy of their source would cause a delay of 1 minute..."

"So...?" asked Saburota.

"After than one minute their systems will be back online," said Inez, "However that would not give us enough time to ask for their surrender and attack if needed..."

"After that one minute," continued Ryoma as if no one had said anything, "Their systems would be back online however there is an automatic systems check that would take 5 minutes... then also they would have to rearrange their programs from their default status... that would also take another 5..."

"How would you know that they would change the programs?" asked Hari.

"No one has used the default system for years... I was once told that I was the only one that has ever used and understood that system..." explained Ryoma, "During that time all manual and automatic systems would also be down... at least until they exchange"

"Within those minutes I believe that you could take control of the situation," said Ryoma. "By that time if they cannot change the settings then they are unable to control anything..."

"During this time their communications systems will be unaffected," said Ryoma, "Therefore, you would be fine communicating with them..."

**Okay... i lied... it'll be anotehr chapter and an epilogue tmrw... lol... thanks for reading!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…

**Last chapter!!!! lol... tehn it's the epilogue... arg!!! i'm still in pain!!! at least im finishing this story soon... cos.. i feel like i've dragged it on too long for readers... even though it sounds rushed... lol... anyhow... i hope you enjoy... thanks for reading!!! love you all heaps!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Chapter 15: Finale**

"You still make it out of there... won't you?" asked Jun to Ryoma.

"I'll be Boson jumping there," said Ryoma, "I have to wait 20 seconds before Boson jumping out... its fine..."

"You will come back won't you?" asked Jun. "You'll stay this time..."

Jun held her hand, "Just come back to me... I don't care about anything else... just don't leave me again..."

"I can't stay..." said Ryoma. "I can't stay in one place... my constant disappearance will only increase..."

"I don't want you gone from my life again," said Jun as he squeezed her hand.

"I can't promise..." started Ryoma.

"Try..." interrupted Jun, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait for you..."

"I'll try..." replied Ryoma quietly as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Be safe," whispered Jun, as he let go of her hand.

"You too..." said Ryoma as she disappeared.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" asked Jun as he sat on his chair.

"Yes... Ms. Inez is ready to Boson jump," said Hari, "She's just awaiting you orders..."

* * *

"Boson readings!" called out someone, "Call the doctor!"

"It's the Neadesico!"

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Jekyll, as he rushed in moments later.

"It's the Nadesico!" said one person.

"How did they find us?"

"Heh... It seems she's lead them here..." smirked Jekyll. "It would mean that she is nearby..."

Jekyll licked his lips. 'Let's see what they do? It seems the mice have come out to play...'

Jekyll laughed evilly as his subordinates shivered in fear.

Everything turned dark.

"What's going on?"

"We've lost power!"

"How did that happen?"

"The systems will be back on line in one minute...?"

Jun's image appeared on screen, "I'm Aoi Jun, captain of the Nadesico... Jekyll you and your comrades are under arrest of the kidnap, murder and inhumane conduct done to many humans and animals..."

"Is she there?" asked Jekyll.

Jun frowned.

"Was she the one that lead you here?" smirked Jekyll.

"She's on the bridge as well... isn't she?" continued Jerkyll.

Jekyll smirked, "So... are you going to take control of out place like you did on Mars with Akatsuki and his men?"

"Will our prized experiment be controlling our systems like she did on Mars?" asked Jekyll.

"You rely so much on her abilities..." said Jekyll.

Jun's right eye twitched, "Are you going to surrender?"

Jekyll smirked and laughed, causing everyone who could hear him to shiver, "Surrender? Me...? Are you sure it is not you that must surrender?"

"Why would we surrender?" asked Jun. "Your systems are down and currently you are sitting ducks..."

"No... We are merely saying our farewell..." smirked Jekyll as did his men.

"Goodbye!!!" smirked Jekyll

With that there was an explosion...

**Ooohhh.... i wonder what happens... epilogue is up next... thanks for reading!!! hugs and kisses!!!**


	17. Epilogue

**Time Passes By & Memories Fade **

**Summary: Sequel to Galaxy of stars **Three years after the Mars explosion, everything seems at peace… however one by one people are disappearing and reported dead. Can this evil be more so than the last? Slightly more random than last time…f

**the last chapter!!! well more liek the epilogue is up!!! yay!!! finally finished!!! ya-ha!!! i feel like i've finnally achived something!!! yay!!! thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! and read my story!!! love you!!! hugs and kisses!!!**

**Epilogue (Ryoma/Ruri)**

It has been two weeks since the attempt to capture Dr Jekyll. Mr. Jun was unable to capture Dr. Jekyll as the evil scientist decided to self destruct his fortress. The mad doctor's twisted mind believed that if he were to die fighting then all his research would go into the hands of another who would 'take all his credit'. Thus decided the best way was to die with all his research and others who have worked for him. He's an idiot if you ask me... Who would what to take credit for something so insane that they might even get the death penalty or life imprisonment at the very least. But some would at least feel sorry for his men, i don't think they knew that they too were going to cease to exist.

Those who were reported missing were given proper funeral services, even though their bodies were not recovered. Memories in space were also held. In which, the captain, Mr. Jun, was the celebrant... No matter the religion or belief...

For most of the Nadesico crew, life was back to normal. Mr. Seiya went back to his family to face the wrath of his loving wife. Ms. Inez went back to Nergal to research as did Hari. Saburota... well... instead of continuing his 'knightly duty' he decided to follow a few women. He's such a womaniser... and it's reminding me of the other one... someone that i'd rather not remember...

The tennis regulars have gone back to finish their schooling, with a part time in Nergal. Nergal had promised them that they would help them into any job outside Nergal. For example, Oishi-sempai went into the medical field... I won't be surprised if he went on to help pregnant women on his way to uni.

Mr. Jun has been working hard in Nergal... sometimes going on missions in space and searching Earth. Most likely searching for me... however, I won't be so easy to find.

As for me, I've been travelling. Jun would probably be searching for me. I can't live with them... not in this state. To constantly move and have constant control of electronics within certain ranges. It's a pain... however I would be an idiot to allow my burden to be others. I'll come back to them one day... most definitely... once I'm able to stay in one place for hours at a time at least... Till then, I'll just continue to watch over them...

**it's short... i know... thinking of a new fanfic... part of the idea: Ryoma's never been on outings with the regulars or any camps... so when Eiji asks him for a favour things go upside down... and they meet delinquents who know their pint size first year. well... still an idea in progress... lol... thanks for all your support!!! Love you all heaps!!! hugs na kisses!!! have any questions feel free to ask!!!**


End file.
